1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicles and, more specifically, to an electrically heated backlite assembly and method of making the same for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a glass panel for an opening on a vehicle. It is also known to provide an electrically heated backlite on the glass panel to defog or de-ice the same, thereby providing a clear window in the vehicle. An example of such an electrically heated backlite is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,388,522 to Boaz. In this patent, the electrically heated backlite includes an opaque, electrically nonconductive coating bonded to a glass panel and an electrical resistance heater overlying and bonded to the electrically nonconductive coating. The electrically heated backlite also includes an electrical conductor bonded to a terminal end of the heater.
To manufacture the electrically heated backlite, the opaque, electrically non-conductive coating is black in the form of an ink or paint, which is screen printed onto the glass panel. The electrical resistance heater line is silver in the form of an ink or paint, which is screen printed onto the electrically non-conductive coating and the glass panel.
Although these electrically heated backlites have worked well, it is desirable to deposit a heavier layer of silver to help in the terminal soldering process at selected locations. It is also desirable to provide an electrically heated backlite that does not require modification of the screen that prints the silver on the glass panel. Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide an electrically heated backlite assembly and method that meets these desires.